


Vänrikki ja sotilaspoika

by sotamieshonkajoki



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sodan jälkeen-AU, huonoa murretta, mielen järkkyminen, tulkinnanvaraista itsetuhoisuutta
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotamieshonkajoki/pseuds/sotamieshonkajoki
Summary: Koskelan ruumis selviää sodasta, mutta mieli ei. Hietanen ei suostu menettämään toivoaan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Löytyy jo Tumblrista, mut laitan tännekin. Perustuu kokonaan uneen jonka näin, kirjotettu jotta saisin kaikki sen aiheuttamat fiilikset ulos. (Inspiraatiota myös tuosta Robinin coverbiisistä, josta chapter notet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuon aamukahvin vuoteeseen, avaan verhot huoneeseen  
> valo tarttuu joka ilmeeseen ja sä hymyilet  
> Kyllä sul on lupa olla väsyny, lujempaa kuin moni muu sä oot eläny, enemmän antanu ku pitäny  
> sitä itse tiedä et  
> Ketä kiität kun katsot ilmaan, ylöspäin kädet ristissä hiljaa  
> En haluis antaa sun nukahtaa   
> kun lumi peittää maan
> 
> (Robin - Rakkaus on lumivalkoinen)

Neloshuoneen lähimpänä ikkunaa olevan sängyn potilaan nimi oli Koskela, mutta vänrikiksi me sitä vain kutsuimme. Siihen nimeen se itsekin vastasi, silloin kun vastasi, ja lokakuisen tulonsa jälkeen siitä tuli aika pian oikeastaan minun potilaani. Monen muun hoitajattaren läsnäolosta vänrikki vaikutti hermostuvan, mutta minua se jostain syystä sieti. Eila sanoi aina, että minä varmaan muistutin sitä siskosta tai rakastetusta, jollainen sillä oli joskus ollut.

Vänrikki oli helppo potilas siihen nähden, että siinä oli vikana oikeastaan kaikki. Masennus, ahdistus ja harhoja vaikka muille asukkaille jakaa. Toinen syy siihen, että minä vänrikkiä lähinnä hoidin, oli se, että monet muut hoitajattaret vähän pelkäsivät sitä. Se oli kuulemma tehnyt ennen meille tuloaan vaikka mitä: rintamalla se oli yksin tuhonnut panssarivaunun kasapanoksella, jolloin ryssä oli ampunut sen täyteen lyijyä. Herättyään myöhemmin sotasairaalassa ja tärähdettyään lopullisesti sen puhuttiin olleen niin vihamielinen, että se oli pitänyt saman tien sitoa sänkyynsä. Kaikkea kuulemaani en tietenkään uskonut. Itse vänrikki ei taustastaan osannut kertoa mitään, mutta minähän sitä pesin ja puin, ja olin nähnyt sen ylävartaloa kirjovat ilkeät ampumahaavojen arvet. Oli ihme, että se oli sellaisista edes selvinnyt. Mutta vain harvoin se oli niin levoton kuin uskottiin – onneton tapaus tietysti, mutta harmiton. Kohteliaskin. Kutsui minua Helmi-neidiksi.

Minun vänrikkini – sillä niin minä aloin sitä lopulta ajattelemaan – ehti maata neloshuoneen lähimpänä ikkunaa olevassa sängyssä monta pitkää päivää ja pimeää syystalven yötä, kunnes joku tuli sitä kyselemään.

Kysyjä oli sotilaspukuinen mies, tai ehkä poika, komeista kersantinnatsoistaan huolimatta tuskin paljon minua vanhempi. Varmaan palannut jokin aika sitten rintamalta. Olin aulassa kääntämässä äskettäin saapunutta potilasta, joka tärisi ahdistuksesta ja jonka kosketusarkuuden syyksi oli juuri osoittautunut märkivä haava kyljessä, kun mies käveli luokseni ja aloitti, että anteeks, neiti… Vahvaa murretta hän puhui, ja minua se säksätys vähän nauratti, kun en ollut täältäpäin kotoisin ja sillä tavalla tottunut.

”Sit mää vaan, et oisko teil simmost potilast ko Koskela?”

Kävin mielessäni läpi aika tovin ykkös- ja kakkossalin lievempiä tapauksia, kunnes muistin, että vänrikillä oli nimikin. Koskela, synt. 1913, oli lukenut sen mukana toimitetuissa papereissa. Sotilasarvo vänrikki. Ja sitten se yksi tietty sana: sotaneuroosi.

”Onhan meillä. Oletteko sukua?”, kysyin ensimmäiseksi, vaikka olin jo päätellyt, ettei se ollut asian laita. Ei heissä nyt sillä tavalla samaa näköä ollut: tämä mies oli enemmän sellainen nulikka, avoimet poikamaiset kasvot ja hiekanvärinen tukka, joka pyrki sinnikkäästi lakin alta otsalle.

”Eihä me. Kaverii mää vaan ettissin.” Huomatessaan tarkasteluni hän painoi katseensa maahan – taisi vähän ujostella tyttöjen kanssa.

”Hyvä on”, sanoin peitellessäni haavapotilaan ja pyyhkäistessäni hiussuortuvan korvan taa. Sivusilmällä näin, kun pari muuta tyttöä lopetti työnsä ja alkoi kuiskia toisilleen: kuvittelivat varmaan, että tässä oli Helmi Kujalan sulhanen. Sivuutin haluni sanoa heille jotain purevaa. ”Ja teidän nimenne?”

”Hietanenha mää.”

Jätin työni ja supisevat hoitajattaret ja pyysin Hietasta seuraamaan itseäni. Siinäpähän puhuisivat. Tässä työssä ei voinut antaa kaiken maailman turhuuksien hetkauttaa itseään.  
”Mistä saitte tiedon, että vänrikki – siis Koskela – on täällä?”

Hietanen vilkuili sängyissään vääntyileviä potilaita – tilanpuutteen takia niitä oli nykyään käytävätkin täynnä – näyttäen samaan aikaan kauhistuneelta ja vähän uteliaalta. Ilmeestä näki, että sen pojan sydäntä ei ollut sota ainakaan aivan kokonaan kovettanut vastenmielisiltä asioilta. Huonommin oli käynyt monille meidän hoidettavillemme. Ilmassa leijuva saippuan ja morfiinin haju taisi myös olla Hietaselle vieras, koska hän niiskahti ennen kuin vastasi:

”Mää kirjotin sen perheel. Ne kertoiva et mihin sotasairaalaan se ol viäty sen jälkeen ko se… ko se haavottu, ja sotasairaalast ko kysysi nii siel sanoiva et Koskela ois siirretty tän. Sanoiva viäl ettei kannattas tul.” Hän oli hetken hiljaa ja täsmensi sitten: ”Siis sekä sotasairaala että sen perhe.” Vai niin.

Se ainakin selitti, miksi vänrikin perhe ei ollut edes kysellyt sitä – luulivat, että se oli vieläkin jossain kaukaisessa sotasairaalassa tekemässä kuolemaa. Ehkä ajattelivat jo, ettei sille voisi enää muuta tehdä kuin hauta-arkun. Oli miten oli, minä en niille ainakaan alkaisi ilmoittelemaan. Olin nähnyt jo tarpeeksi monta äitiä, jotka kysyivät itkien, miksi juuri heidän poikansa kohtalo ei ollut ollut sankarihauta vaan nytkiminen mielisairaalan vuoteessa omaa kuolaa niellen. Tieto lisäsi tuskaa.

Ja tuskin Hietanenkaan niille kirjoittaisi nähtyään, missä kunnossa vänrikki nykyään oli. Saati sitten tulisi uudestaan.

”Olitteko te hyviäkin kavereita?”

”Mun joukkueenjohtajahan se ol. Rintamal yhres oltii.” Hietanen puri huultaan, ja jätin kyselyt siihen. Huomasin kyllä, että hän ei syystä tai toisesta halunnut puhua asiasta. Ja miksi koko juttu olisi minulle kuulunutkaan. ”Mut ai kauhia, ku teil o sängyt täyn”, hän jatkoi jutteluaan. ”Kellarin lattiallek te ootte Koskelan pistän, ko mää en hänt tääl missä näe? Semmossi juttui mää oon kuullu et näis paikois tehrän. Ei millään pahal tiätenkäs…”

Neloshuoneessa oli vain vänrikin lisäksi vain kolme sänkyä ja nekin erotettu verhoilla toisistaan. Tajusin olla mainitsematta siitä Hietaselle, mutta emme voineet pitää sitä isossa salissa lievempien tapausten kanssa – sen näet kerrottiin sotasairaalassa hyökänneen useamman kerran potilastovereidensa kimppuun. En tiennyt, uskoako, mutta aika pahasti rikki sen oli täytynyt olla jo silloin, koskapa olivat katsoneet aiheelliseksi lähettää sen meille heti, kun ampumahaavat olivat tarpeeksi ummessa.

Minusta vänrikki kyllä oli useimpia muita rauhallisempi. Vahvan lääkityksensä lamauttama tietysti, mutta muutenkin – ei edes tarvinnut lepositeitä kuin öisin ja toimenpiteiden aikana. Nytkin kiskaistessani verhon nurkkasängyn edestä se vain makasi peiton päällä kuin olisi kotonaan ollut ja tuijotteli ulos ikkunastaan, jossa marraskuun tuuli näytti lennättävän viimeisiä lehtiä. Yllään sillä oli vanha sotilaspukunsa, josta se oli kutsumanimensä saanut. Sairaalavaatteita se ei suostunut pitämään, ja kun minulla ei ollut erityistä halua alkaa aikuista miestä pakottamaan, oli puku pesty verestä ja korjattu niin hyvin kuin mahdollist

Vänrikki käänsi katseensa ikkunasta ensin minuun ja sitten Hietaseen. Ajattelin usein, miten kauniit silmät sillä oli. Lempeän harmaat, ei verestävät niin kuin riippuvaisilla tai tyhjät niin kuin monella kaltaisellaan, joiden mielen vakava haavoittuminen oli lopullisesti murtanut. Siinä olivat Suomen sotaherrat heittäneet hukkaan monen äidin unelmavävyn.

”No niin, vänrikki, sinulle olisi vieras.

”Päivää”, se sanoi väsyneesti. Minua melkein nauratti sen ainainen kohteliaisuus

Kuulin Hietasen vetävän äkkinäisesti henkeä, kun vänrikin silmät saavuttivat hänen omansa. ”Vilho?"

Se siis oli sen nimi. Vilho Koskela.

”Sitä minä vain”, vänrikki jatkoi kuin ei olisi kuullutkaan Hietasen sanovan mitään, ”että eikö täällä ole teidänkin mielestänne aika hiljaista. Tuo tuuli vain kovin hakkaa ikkunaan. Vai mitä Helmi-neiti sanot? Ja kuka sinä sitten olet? Oletko tullut antamaan minulle sähköä?"

Hietanen päästi ulos pienen henkäyksen. Hän näytti siltä, kuin vänrikki olisi juuri lyönyt häntä pitkin kasvoja.

Vähän minua kirpaisi, että lääkäri oli määrännyt vänrikin ahdistukseen ja harhoihin sähköshokkeja, eihän se ymmärtänyt, miksi sitä sillä tavalla satutettiin. Ei siitä oikein muutenkaan saanut selville, millaisessa todellisuudessa se nykyään eli. Välillä se tietysti oli olevinaan rintamalla niin kuin useimmat muutkin, jutteli näkymättömille miehille – varjoiksi se niitä kutsui. Joskus se taas aneli äitiään ja ihmetteli silmät pikkupojan ahdistusta täynnä, miksei kukaan vastaa – ja joskus se oli niin kuin nyt, puhui kuin kuka tahansa väsynyt ja elämäänsä ikävöivä mies.

”Hietanen”, Hietanen sanoi lopulta. ”Oltiin samas konekivväärkomppanias. Sää olit mun ryhmänjohtaja.”

Hietanen puri huultaan ja astui pari askelta lähemmäs. Ilmeestään päätellen hän oli jo unohtanut, että minäkin olin huoneessa. Sitten hän teki jotain, mitä kukaan muu ei varmaan ollut aikaisemmin tehnyt: istui varovasti vänrikin sängylle, ihan siihen viereen. Mietin, että taisivat olla hyviäkin tuttuja tämä Hietanen ja minun vänrikkini. Tai olivat olleet. Eihän vänrikki enää Hietasta muistanut, sen paremmin kuin juuri muutakaan.

”Mukava tavata, Hietanen. Satutko sinä sitten tuntemaan niitä miehiä, joita täällä tuppaa kulkemaan aina öisin ja joskus päivisinkin? Sinulla on samanlainen puku kuin niillä. Vaikka ne ovat kyllä niitä varjoja, ja sinä taidat olla elävä. Lämminkin olet.”

Vänrikki silitti peukalollaan Hietasen kättä, ja Hietanen hätkähti vähän, mutta tarttui sitten itse vänrikin käteen eikä päästänyt irti.

”Niin sää… niin sää mul ain ennenki sanosi. Nii lämmin et ko lähelle tul, ni oli niin ko ois ollu korsus kamiina."

Jutelkoot sitten. Siinä kuunnellessani menin katsomaan viereisen sängyn miestä, joka yleensä huusi melkein tauotta (vänrikillä oli tapana toistella sille, että ei hätää, kyllä se tykistökeskitys vielä loppuu), mutta joka nyt nukkui syvää, rauhoittavien lääkkeiden tuudittamaa unta siteissään. Hietanen kuului kertovan vänrikille sodasta. Ensin ajattelin, että nyt hän oli mennyt tekemään sen pahimman virheen ja että vänrikki hermostuisi, mutta olin väärässä: siinähän se kuunteli, ja virkkoi toisinaan väliinkin jotain, kun Hietasen nopealta, lyhyeltä puheenparrelta ennätti. Kun lopulta jouduin ilmoittamaan, että minun pitäisi lähteä kierrokselle ja vierailuaika olisi ohi, näin Hietasen noustessaan puristavan vänrikin kättä vielä kerran.

Koko matkan takaisin aulaan Hietanen oli hiljaa, mutta saattaessani hänet lopulta ulko-ovelle asti hän kääntyi lähtiessään yhtäkkiä minuun päin. Tarttui kiinni olkapäästä – en tiedä, miten hän uskalsi sen tehdä – ja katsoi silmiin niin tiukasti, että tunsin poskiani alkavan kuumottaa pelkästä sinisten silmien tuijotuksesta.

”Sanopa, et voisko Koskela tul tuast yhtään paremmaks? Voisko se viäl alkaa muistamaan, voisko se… voisko parantua?”

Ei minua yleensä pelottanut murskata ihmisten toiveita. En tiedä, mikä nyt oli toisin – oliko se Hietasen katseesta yhtäkkiä paistava epätoivo, vai toivoinko salaa, että edes joku kävisi katsomassa vänrikkiä. Toivoinko, että se vielä joskus kävelisi terveenä pois, vaikka tiesin, että sen todennäköisin lähtö täältä olisi se yksi lopullinen. Joka tapauksessa tein ensimmäisen virheeni ja annoin sydäntäni pistää Hietasen edessä.

Nyökkäsin.

Hietanen laski kätensä alas vähän hämillisen näköisenä, mutta hänen suunsa oli puristunut päättäväiseksi viivaksi. ”Mää tulen uurestas."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielä hetkeks tuun sun viereen  
>  ja peitän kyyneleet  
> Vielä pienet valonkaistaleet   
> loistaa sun kasvoilta  
> Katsot ilmaan, ylöspäin kädet ristissä hiljaa  
> On niin kaunista ulkona  
> kun lumi peittää maan
> 
> (Robin - Rakkaus on lumivalkoinen)

En minä uskaltanut asiasta ihan varma olla, ja Eilakin vain nauroi, kun kerran mainitsin Hietasen lupauksesta – mokoma harakka, kiiltävät korut korvissa ja vähääkin työtä pelkäävät kädet – mutta jo seuraavana perjantaina lakanoita parsiessani näin aulaan astuvan tutun kersantin. Tai kersantin ja kersantin, sillä sotilaspuvustaan hän oli tällä kertaa luopunut. Siviilivaatteissa Hietanen vaikutti jotenkin vielä nuoremmalta, hauskannäköiseltäkin suurine silmineen.

”Helmi hei, eikö tuo ole se sinun sotilaspoikasi?” Eila kysyi, sillä niin he muut olivat Hietasta keksineet alkaa nimittämään. Turhaan kysyi. Hetihän minä olin Hietasen huomannut, ja heti tuli hänkin minun luokseni, kun hetken etsittyään äkkäsi sairaanhoitajien joukosta tutut kasvot.

”Sitä vaan, että oisko taas mahrollist nährä Koskelaa, neiti…”

”Helmi vain.”

”Neiti Helmi?”

”Ei kun te voitte sanoa minua Helmiksi. Kujala on sukunimi.”

Toivoin salaa, että Hietanen kertoisi minulle etunimensä. Ei kertonut, soi vain pienen häkeltyneen hymyn ja pyysi, että mentäisiin sitten. ”Sen mää vaan sanon et näyttä olevan paljo tyät teil tääl, potilait vieläki käytävät täyn. Mites tääl voiraan?”

”Kyllähän tässä…” tunsin punan nousevan poskilleni, kun tajusin, että eihän hän minun vointiani tietenkään kysellyt, vaan vänrikin. ”Niin kuin ennenkin.”

Minulla oli tapana käydä vänrikkiä katsomassa ja lääkitsemässä kolmesti päivässä. Koska niin harva tahtoi mennä neloshuoneeseen, taisin usein olla ainoa terve ihminen, jonka se päivän aikana näki, ja aina se tervehti minua samalla rauhallisuudella kuin olisi pikkusiskolleen puhunut. Joskus mukanani tuli osastonlääkäri. Hänen läsnäolostaan vänrikki hermostui kuin selkäsaunaa odottava lapsi – vaikkei se paljoa varmaan muistanutkaan, sen se tiesi, kuka sille antoi sähköhoitoa. Ja Hietasen käynnin se muisti. Kerran, kun olin ollut jo kääntymässä toisen potilaan puoleen, se oli nykäissyt minua hihasta ja sanonut kuin olisi miettinyt asiaa pitkäänkin:

”Sitä minä vain, että mistä hän oikein tiesi minun etunimeni?”

Siihen en osannut vastata, kun en tiennyt, miten Hietanen ja vänrikki olivat niin läheisiksi päätyneet, että olivat alkaneet toisiaan sinutella. Upseeri ja aliupseeri kun olivat.

Johdatin Hietasen neloshuoneeseen, missä vänrikillä oli peitto jalkojensa päällä ja katse ikkunassa. Mitäköhän sekin päivät pitkät ajatteli.

”Hei.” Hietanen hymyili ja heilautti sille vähän epävarmasti kättään. ”Hietasen Urho täält taas tul sua kahtomaan.”

Siinähän sotilaspoika – Urho – taas istui pitkän tovin vänrikin sängyn laidalla, huomio tiukasti toisen miehen kasvoissa kuin jonkin kummallisen lumouksen alla. Aluksi hän vaikutti vähän ujostelevan minun läsnäoloani, mutta alkoi sitten puhua, kun huomasi, etten ollut lähdössä minnekään. Mieluummin minä neloshuoneessa aikani vietin kuin lääkintäkierroksella tai Eilan kanssa ompelutöissä.

”…ja konekivväärkomppanian pojat kovast kaipail sua, ko lährit. Sihvonenki kerran sanos, että siin vaihees ko Koskela män, nii alko ol soat sodittu. Ja… mää tiätty kaipassi. Ehkä kaikkeen eniten.”

Hietanen nielaisi. Mietin, miksi se nyt sellaista meni sanomaan – varmasti ne kaikki olivat joukkueenjohtajaansa yhtä lailla ikävöineet. Vaikka Hietanenhan tietysti oli ainoa, joka sen oli etsinyt sodan jälkeen käsiinsä. Miksi, sitä en vieläkään jaksanut käsittää.

”Ketä sinä nyt noin kaipasit?” Vänrikki nojasi päätään taaksepäin tyynyllä, mutta piti katseensa Hietasessa, tutkaili häntä oudon tarkasti samalla tavalla omistautuneena kuin ikkunastaan avautuvaa maisemaa. Ei se koskaan katsonut ketään ihmistä niin.

”Sua.”

”Jaa. No eihän sellaisia kannata, tässähän minä olen. En minä jätä.”

”En mää jätä”, Hietanen toisti, ääni kaventuneena melkein kuiskaukseksi.

Hietanen katsoi vänrikkiä silmiin ja vänrikki takaisin. Hänen alahuulensa nyki kuin hän olisi yhtäkkiä taistellut kyyneleitä vastaan. Käännyin kohteliaasti poispäin.

* * *

Kuukaudet kuluivat, syksy liukui lumien myötä lopullisesti talveen, potilaita tuli, meni ja kuoli ja Hietanen otti tavakseen käydä joka perjantai. Vaikken sitä itselleni halunnut myöntääkään, aloin oikein odottaa, milloin hän tulisi. Kyllä muutkin hoitajat olivat sotilaspojan oppineet tuntemaan, ja ellen olisi mulkoillut heitä aina kun nimi mainittiin, olisivat varmasti lopettaneet työnsäkin voidakseen juoruta hänestä maailman tappiin: nuori mies, joka astui kerran viikossa vapaaehtoisesti mielisairaalaan ja pyysi välittömästi päästä neloshuoneeseen.

Minä hänet sinne aina saatoin, ja opin tietämään, että näiden tapaamisten aikana vänrikki ja Hietanen solahtivat kuin omaan merkilliseen todellisuuteensa. Aluksi Hietanen hoiti puhumisen. Kertoi sodasta, miehistä jotka heille olivat olleet tuttuja ja nyt vaipuneet historiasta unohduksiin, kertoi kodistaan ja perheensä maatilkusta ja kertoi, miten lumi narskui hauskasti saappaiden alla, kun käveli vänrikin ikkunasta näkyvässä lumihangessa. Kun vänrikki alkoi puhella hänelle enemmän ja enemmän, Hietanen seurasi jokaista sanaa kuin olisi halunnut painaa ne lähtemättömästi muistiinsa. Koskaan vänrikki ei olostaan valittanut, mitä nyt joskus ohimennen mainitsi pitkistä päivistä ja öistä, jolloin varjot kävivät päälle eivätkä jättäneet sitä rauhaan. Kerran joulun alla se sanoi huoneensa olevan kylmä, ja seuraavalla vierailullaan Hietasella oli sille mukanaan villasukat.

Usein mietin, että vaikka minä olin vänrikin oma hoitaja, taisi Hietanen hoitaa vänrikkiä enemmän kuin minä. Minä pesin ja puin ja lääkitsin ja vaihdoin lakanoita, sidoin sen öiksi sänkyynsä ja vein sitä saamaan sähköhoitoa. Hietanen vaikutti oikeasti välittävän siitä.

”Mää tulen uurestas”, hän aina vakuutteli lähtiessään. ”En mää jätä.” Olisi varmasti viipynyt neloshuoneessa yötäkin, jos en olisi aina hätistänyt häntä menemään saadessani muuta tehtävää. Aluksi sellainen läheisyys kummastutti minua, mutta parhaiten selvisin, kun en vaivannut asialla päätäni liikaa. Olivat mitä olivat, upseeri ja aliupseeri, ystävykset.

Helmikuussa minä lopulta keräsin rohkeuteni ja tarjosin, josko Hietanen haluaisi vierailunsa jälkeen kahvikupillisen tai pari. Hän suostui ehdotukseen vähän hämillään, ja istuttuaan vänrikin sängyn laidalla niin kauan kuin sielu sieti hän seurasi minua hoitajien taukohuoneeseen, joka onneksi oli tällä kertaa tyhjä. Ajattelin, että Hietanen olisi ehkä halunnut puhua. Vänrikistä tai itsestään. Olimmehan me tunteneet jo syksystä asti, kai hän voisi minuun luottaa.

”Millainen se oli, siis vänrikki?” kysyin kaataessani Hietaselle kahvia. ”Ennen kuin…”

Ennen kuin se haavoittui. Ennen kuin siltä petti luonto. Silloin, kun te kaksi vielä tunsitte toisenne.

Hietanen oli riisunut takkinsa tuolin selkänojalle ja istui vähän kumarassa ollakseen minun silmieni tasolla, kädet ristissä. Millainen hän olikaan, reipas iloluontoinen säkättäjä mutta aina jotenkin hiukan arka, kuin aseista riisuttu. Ei se minusta johtunut, vaikka kuinka olisin toivonut. Vänrikki se oli, jolla oli Hietaseen sellainen vaikutus. Vilho Koskela. Vai Villeksikö minä olin Hietasen kuullut sitä kutsuvan, pitelevän kirjaimia kielensä päällä kuin hellittelynimeä.

Sellaisina hetkinä minusta aina tuntui, että minun paikkani ei ollut siinä huoneessa – että olin todistamassa jotain kiellettyä, minulle kuulumatonta.

”Kaik Koskelast piti”, Hietanen sanoi oltuaan hetken hiljaa. ”Oltais haluttu se oikeen komppanianpäälliköks. Sellanen rauhallinen se oli. Alusta asti osas mutki hiljenttä yhel sanal vaa, vaik mää olin koko joukkueen kovin mekottamaan.” Hänen toinen suupielensä nousi, kuin hän olisi yhtäkkiä saanut etäisesti kiinni jostakin hyvästä muistosta, mutta hymy katosi väsyneisiin kasvoihin ennen kuin ehti muodostua. ”Vaik ei se mekotus koskaan sitä oikiast häirinny. Tais tykätäkin kuunnella, ko kerran mun seuraan vapaaehtosest hakeutu.”

”Tykkää se sinua kuunnella vieläkin.”

”Ei se oo sama enää. Tiiätkö, ko me ain istuttii yhres tupakal ko muut nukku ja puhutti vaa mont tuntti. Vaik kuink ois väsyttäny ni en mää Koskelast tarpeeks saanu ikinä.”

Hietanen käänsi katseensa alas käsiinsä kuin olisi tuntenut sanoneensa liikaa. Oli kuin ilma huoneessa olisi äkkiä muuttunut raskaammaksi, ja pelastin hänet – meidät – vaihtamalla nopeasti puheenaihetta. ”Kun vänrikki tuotiin meille sotasairaalasta, niin sanoivat, että se oli yksin tuhonnut tankin kasapanoksella ja siinä haavoittunut. Aika juttu.”

”Totta se o.” Hietanen kohotti kahvikupin huulilleen kuin vihaisesti ja otti ison kulauksen, vaikka tiesin sen olevan vielä liian kuumaa juotavaksi. ”Mää… mää näin sen ku sit viätiin sairasautoon. Oli niin lyijyy täyn, ettei mittä ymmärtän ko yritin sil puhuu. Mää sit vaa otin kärest kii ja lupasin, et jos mää selviin ni tuun kahtomaan.”

”Ja pidit lupauksesi.” Nostin käteni pöydälle ja kumarruin eteenpäin katsomaan häntä silmiin, mutta hän vältteli katsettani edelleen. Olisin halunnut tarttua hänen käteensä, mutten uskaltanut. Paras lohdutuksen ele, mihin pystyin, oli minun käteni niin, että hän voisi halutessaan ottaa siitä kiinni.

Ei ottanut. Hetken hiljaisuus. Ja sitten, jotenkin rikkinäisellä äänellä:

”Helmi?”

”Niin?”

”Sit mää vaan et… ei se haavottuminen ollu ainoo, joka Koskelast teki tuollasen ko se nyt on. Murtua se alko jo paljon aiemmin. Joskus must tunttu, et siks se sen kasapanoksen otti ja lähti – yritti tapattaa ittens ennen ko näin kävis.” Hietasen suupieleen ilmestyi kivun juonne. ”Ja helvetin huanost seki onnistu.”

Minä olin ollut mielisairaalassa töissä niin pitkään, että olin ehtinyt nähdä paljon hyödytöntä tuskaa. Olin luullut tottuneeni siihen. Mutta kun katsoin Hietasta, jonka en koskaan ollut ajatellut voivan tunnustaa mitään tuollaista, ja jonka kasvoille oli niin yhtäkkiä ilmestynyt suru ja hartioille paino, tiesin, etten koskaan voisi tottua hänen kipuunsa. En juuri hänen.

Hietanen nousi pöydästä äkkinäisellä liikkeellä ja alkoi kiskoa takkia hartioilleen. ”Ei täs näin pitäny käyrä. Ei me koskaan tulevaisuurest Koskelan kaa puhuttu, ei se ollu sellanen miäs. Mut yhren asian mää tiärän, ja se on se, ettei täs pitäny käydä näin. Uskotko?”

”Uskon minä.” Halusin nousta ja ottaa kiinni hänen takkinsa kauluksista ja pyytää häntä jäämään, mutta tiesin, ettei siitä olisi ollut mitään hyötyä.

Vaikken tiennytkään vielä miksi, siinä taukohuoneessa kai aloin lopullisesti käsittää, etten saisi Hietasesta koskaan itselleni kosijaa.

Kun sotilaspoikani löi taukohuoneen oven kiinni perässään ja jätti minut yksin, tunsin näkeväni hänessä jotain, mitä en ollut aikaisemmin ymmärtänyt. Hetihän minä hänet tavatessani olin ajatellut, että tätä poikaa ei ollut sota paaduttanut niin kuin monia muita. Olin ihaillut sitä hänessä, siksi häneen tykästynyt. Mutta koko totuus se ei ollut. Urho Hietasella taisi olla elämässä huonoin mahdollinen osa: niin pehmeä sydän, ettei sitä millään kovetettu, ja niin vänrikin näkeminen voisi rikkoa sen yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan.

* * *

Seuraavana päivänä vänrikillä oli taas kysymyksiä. Se oli miettinyt, miten lumi saattoi maalata sen ikkunasta avautuvan näkymän kokonaan valkoiseksi vain yhdessä yössä, peittäen joka ikisen jalanjäljen. Ja minä vihasin sitä, vihasin sitä siksi, ettei se ollut kuollut saamiinsa luoteihin vaan jäänyt henkiin kiduttamaan Hietasta.

Annoin sille lisää rauhoittavia, jotta se olisi loppupäivän hiljaa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niin pienen hetken rakkaus on lumivalkoinen  
> on puhdas niin kuin hanki helmikuisten aamujen  
> Oi kunpa joskus kauemmin sen loisto kestää vois  
> vaan illan tullen katoaa  
> ja tummuu aina pois
> 
> (Robin - Rakkaus on lumivalkoinen)

Mää näen susta Ville usein unia.

Unis on talvi niin ko oikeestikki, helmikuu ja kovat pakkaset. Mää istun sisäl koton kahtomas ko kuurankukkii muodostuu ikkunoihin, oon yksin ja kaikki on kevyttä ja hiljasta niin ko unes aina on, niin ko muita ei oliska siel lumen keskel ku mää. Ko oveen koputetaan, mietin ensin et se o isä jok tulee vihdoinki mettält kotiin. Semmossii unii mää ain pikkupoikan näin, ja unes seki ajatus tuntuu kumman järkevält, vaik mää oonki aikune miäs ny, yhen soanki jo käyny.

Mut nyt ko nousen tuolist ja meen avaa, ni siel on toiset kasvot, ja ne kasvot on vähän laihtuneet ja kylmäst helakat mut silti tunnen ne heti ja unohdan hengittää. Ne on ne kasvot, joita mää sillo Paloaukeel salaa kattelin, ja joita silitin viimesen kerran ennen ko paarit nostettii sairasautoon ja auto ajo pois.

Sää hymyilet ja sanot hei. Ja sul on taas se tuttu valo silmissäs.

Sää vedät mut halaukseen, ja oot vähän luminen ja pakkasenkohmee mut silti niin elossa et mää takerrun suhun enkä pääst irti. Painan kasvot vasten sun hartiaa – mää tiärän, ettei mun tarvis sult häpeil kyynelii, mont kertta sää oot niit mun poskilta pyyhkiny, mut jotenki mää vaan tunnen siin hetkes ihan liikaa. Unessaki tunnen ko syrän lyö niin kovaa. Soperran jotain sanoi, mut lauseit ei tul, ja sää naurat ja silität mun tukkaa ja sanot kaiken mitä tarvii. Et sää muistat ja oot parantunu ja kaikki on hyvin ja Urho, älä itke, tässä minä olen, en minä jätä. Ja täl kertta mää tiärän et se on totta, kosk mää oon siin sun sylis ja sää muistat.

Lopulta mää tajuun kiskoo oven kii ettei tuu pakkanen sisään ja laitan kädet sun takin alle, lämmittämään sua. Sää naurat vieläki, mut sää katot mua niin helläst niin ko aina ennenki ja ehkä sunki silmäkulmissas on jotain märkää. Vielä mää vien sut mun vuoteeseen, Ville rakas, peittelen monen täkin alle ja tuun ite viäreen ja silittelen ja kerron kaiken mitä on tapahtunu, mut sen aika ei oo vielä, nyt ollaan eteisessä toisissamme kii ja ei män mihinkää. Enää ikinä. Niin sääki mulle siinä lupaat, ettet jätä mua, ei enää itkettyi öitä ja pois työnnettyi halauksii ja kasapanoksii ja luotisuihkui. Ja täs kohtaa uni tuntuu kaikkein todellisimmalt, ja hetken mää oon niin onnellinen et se tekee kipeää.

Ko mää herään, on unen paino viäl hetken mun rinnas raskaan ko kivi, sun tuoksu ja tutut huulet mun otsalla ja vartalon lämpö lakanoissa. Ain mää vedän henkee, yritän tavotel niist viel kii. Tappelen et saisin sut siihen viäl hetkeks. Mut ain mun vuode on yht tyhjä ko ennenki, ja päivä päivält mää uskon vähemmän, et saisin sut ikinä sitä lämmittämään.

* * *

Ensimmäisen kerran jälkeen en ollut koskaan epäillyt sitä, mutta seuraavalla viikolla minua mietitytti, tulisiko Hietanen vai ei. Suru hänen kasvoillaan oli pysynyt mielessäni koko viikon, ja minua kalvoi ajatus siitä, että olimme taukohuoneessa ylittäneet jonkin rajan, sanoneet asioita, joiden olisi kuulunutkin jäädä sanomatta. Että kaiken sen jälkeen Hietanen ei enää uskaltaisi katsoa minua silmiin.

”Helmillä on näköjään sydänsuruja”, Eila oli piikitellyt. ”Sanohan, onko sotilaspojalla joku toinen?”

Yhden asian se harakkakin oli arvannut oikein. Kyllä minä Hietasesta pidin. Rakastinko, sitä en tiedä. Mutta ei se siitä johtunut, että niin pelkäsin hänen jättävän tulematta – olin jo oppinut jättämään omat tunteeni sivuun – vaan vaikka minua hävetti myöntää se, vänrikin puolesta minä lähinnä sellaisia ajattelin. Sisimmässäni uskoin, että Hietasen käynnit ehkä kuitenkin merkitsivät sille jotain.

Ja jos omaa sydäntäni puristikin ajatus siitä, että sotilaspoikani todella saattaisi olla jonkun toisen kanssa, se oli turhaa ja merkityksetöntä ja haittasi vain työtäni.

Kun Hietanen sitten perjantaina avasi sairaalan oven, soimasin välittömästi itseäni tyhmyydestä. Ei hän vänrikkiä olisi voinut jättää. Hän oli luvannut tulla uudestaan, enkä uskonut enää hetkeäkään, että hän voisi pettää sellaisen lupauksen.

”Terve, Helmi. Mentäskös?” Hietanen kysyi. Ei mainintaa taukohuoneesta, Ehkä hyvä niin.

Minua hämmästytti, miten urheasti hän jaksoi yrittää hymyä.

Kun kävelimme huoneeseen, johon johtava käytävä oli meille molemmille käynyt niin tutuksi, en voinut olla vilkuilematta Hietasta sivusilmällä. Sama hauskannäköinen poika kuin ennenkin, mutta viikko viikolta väsymys paistoi selkeämmin hänen kasvoiltaan. Ihon kalpeanharmaan sävyn olisin halunnut panna ankaran talven piikkiin, mutta nähtyäni saman niin monella loppuun palaneella en enää voinut, ja silmien alle oli hiljalleen ilmestynyt tummat painaumat. Kyllä Hietanen minulle koitti jutellakin, ja vänrikille tietysti, mutta entinen puheensorina oli poissa.

Vänrikin huoneessa oli hämärää. Se vietti nykyään päivänsä siellä yksin, koska yksi sen kolmesta vierustoverista oli kuollut ja kaksi muuta päästetty menemään: ajan kuluessa olimme kotiuttaneet suuren määrän sodanjälkeisistä potilaistamme. Niiden tilalle sänkyihin mahtuisi sitten toisenlaisia miehiä, kaiken maailman aineita kipuihinsa ja muuhunkin käyttäneitä. Vetäessäni verhon pois vänrikin sängyn edestä se ei ollut vaivautunut nousemaan istumaan sängylleen tai edes vetänyt peittoa kunnolla päälleen, makasi vain selällään ja tuijotteli ikkunaansa. Hietasen kerran tuomat villasukat sillä oli jaloissaan, ja vanha sotilaspuku oli surullisella tavalla huvittava vastakohta sen uupuneille kasvoille. Isänmaan vaitelias sotasankari siinä vaan.

Ehkä vänrikkini tarvitsi sotilaspukuaan niin kuin sotilaspoikani tarvitsi vänrikkiä: vakuuttamaan itselleen, ettei kaikki entinen ollut vielä menetetty.

Vänrikki ei sanonut mitään, mutta teki tottuneesti tilaa, kun Hietanen kävi istumaan sen viereen tukea sängynpäädystä ottaen. Lähekkäin he olivat aina tykänneet olla. Varmaan sodassa väkisinkin tottui sellaiseen.

”Mää oon ihan varma, että säähän oot Ville laihtunu viime kerrast, ku mää kävisin. Syöttääks ne sua tääl tarpeeks olleska?”

Hietasen hymy oli pieni ja väsynyt. Vänrikin en koskaan ollut nähnyt hymyilevän, mutta sen harmaissa silmissä oli lämmin tuike. Siltä se usein näytti Hietasta katsoessaan, tai sitten minä kuvittelin vain.

”Älä sinä minusta huoli”, vänrikki sanoi. Jotenkin sen käsi löysi taas tiensä Hietasen käteen. ”Ihan hyvä minun on. Kun ei vaan tarvis tuota sähköä aina saada.”

”Ko-koskeeko se sähkö kovast?”

”Johan minä sanoin, että älä huoli. Sitä minä olen sen sijaan miettinyt, että miten täällä on nykyään niin hiljaista? Ihan kuin ei kukaan muu enää puhuisi kuin sinä ja Helmi-neiti, ja varjot tietysti. Nytkin on tuolla huoneen nurkassa yksi, katso.”

Hietanen huokaisi ja kääntyi katsomaan kuin olisi todella yrittänyt löytää sieltä saman, mitä vänrikki vilkuili tottuneella välinpitämättömyydellä. ”Mitä se sanoo?” hän kysyi hiljaa.

”Eivät ne koskaan puhu, kun sinä olet siinä vieressä.”

Ajattelin tavalliseen tapaani antaa heidän jutella ja istua huoneen nurkkaan – parsia vaikka lakanoita, joita siellä oli lähteneiden potilaiden jäljiltä iso mytty – mutta huoneen ovea raotettiin ja sisään kurkistivat Eilan tutut papiljottikiharoiden ympäröimät kasvot. Silmänurkastani näin, miten Hietanen vetäytyi aivan kuin vaistomaisesti kauemmaksi vänrikistä ja suoristi selkänsä.

Vänrikki kohotti päätään tyynystä hieman. ”Sähköä?” se kysyi lannistuneella äänellä. Ennen se oli aina selvästi ahdistunut siitä ajatuksesta, pälyillyt ympärilleen ja tärissyt ja joskus jopa anellut äitiään apuun kuin lapsi, mutta ei se nykyään enää jaksanut.

”Ei ei, sitä sinä ehdit saada myöhemminkin.” Eila soi vänrikkiin ja Hietaseen uteliaan vilkaisun ja katsoi sitten minuun. ”Helmi?”

”Tässä olen.”

”Tuletko hetkeksi tuohon ulkopuolelle?”

Noustessani ja seuratessani häntä tunsin Hietasen katseen selässäni. Ei minun lähtöni häntä tainnut erityisesti haitata, päinvastoin: ennen kuin suljin oven perässäni, kuulin hänen taas alkavan matalalla äänellä jutella vänrikille. Varmaan koitti sen harhoja rauhoitella. Tai varjoja, niin kuin vänrikki itse niitä kutsui – sekavia varjoja sen menneisyydestä, jota se ei muistanut.

Tuijotin Eilaa kärsimättömänä, kunnes hän huokaisi ja aloitti. ”Sitä minä vaan, kun osastonlääkäri kävi tuossa juttelemassa. Vänrikistä.”

”Mitä niin?”

”Se kuulemma on päätetty siirtää pitkäaikaispuolelle muutaman päivän päästä. Lääkäri oli ajatellut, että sinä ja minä voisimme hoitaa siirron yhdessä parin muun hoitajattaren kanssa. Varmistaa, että osaavat siellä antaa sille oikeita lääkkeitä, ja sen sellaista.”

Eila näytti siltä, kuin lääkärin hetkellinen huomio olisi ollut hänelle jokin ylpeydenaihe. Minua ei hymyilyttänyt. ”Pitkäaikaispuolelle?”

”No tiedäthän sinä. Sinne toiseen kerrokseen. Kävin siellä tänään, ja sinne on laitettu valmiiksi tilat parille kymmenelle tuollaiselle tapaukselle, sängytkin jo. Nämä huoneet tarvitaan uusille potilaille. Niitä kun tuntuu tulevan taukoamatta.”

”Sehän menee vain pahemmaksi, jos sen siirtää”, ärähdin. ”Tiedät, miten se hermostuu sellaisesta. Ja ei kai nyt sentään vielä pitkäaikaisp…”

”Helmi, vänrikki on ollut täällä lokakuusta asti. Vieläkö sinä jaksat uskoa, että se kävelee jonakin päivänä terveenä ulos?” Eila kohotti kulmiaan ja katsoi minuun silmät täynnä huvittunutta epäuskoa ja sääliä. Minua kuvotti. Enkä voinut sanoa mitään purevaa takaisin.

En uskonut. Enkä ollut tiennyt toivovanikaan. Olimmehan me sen tienneet, ettei vänrikki enää paranisi, varmasti olimme vaikkei minusta nyt siltä tuntunutkaan. Lääkärit ja Eila ja muut sairaanhoitajat ja minä. Kaikki paitsi Hietanen.

Hietanen.

Poskiani poltti. ”Selvä sitten. Menetkö tekemään salikierroksen? Minulla on nyt muuta tehtävää.”

Kuuntelin Eilan kengänkantojen kopinaa hänen kävellessään käytävää pitkin pois, kunnes askeleiden ääni katosi ja kuulin enää oman hengitykseni. Minulla on nyt muuta tehtävää. Menisin takaisin neloshuoneeseen ja pyytäisin Hietasta lähtemään, mahdollisimman nopeasti, sanoisin vaikka, että minun piti viedä vänrikki saamaan sähköhoitoa. En voisi puhua hänelle juuri nyt.

Työnsin hiukseni pois kasvoilta korvan taakse, vedin syvään henkeä vielä muutaman kerran ja raotin varovasti, niin hiljaa kuin pystyin, huoneen ovea. Ja unohdin siinä samassa hengittää.

Siellä ne olivat sängyllä, hiljaa hämärässä, toisissaan niin kiinni, että pienen hetken minusta näytti kuin ne olisivat kokonaan tulleet yhdeksi. Hietanen oli vetänyt peiton itsensä ja vänrikin päälle ja kietonut kätensä tämän ympärille. Vänrikin pää oli hänen olkapäätään vasten, silmät levollisesti kiinni – se nukkui, nukkui kerrankin rauhassa. Hietanen heijasi sitä kevyesti itseään vasten kuin pientä lasta, ja kun Hietanen käänsi kasvonsa – kyynelistä märät – vänrikkiin päin suudellakseen sitä otsalle, en ollut edes yllättynyt. Vaikka kurkkuani kuristi, ei se johtunut vihasta, tai inhosta, niin kuin ehkä olisi pitänyt. Yhtäkkiä kaikki kävi järkeen. Että sellaiset ystävykset.

Minun vänrikkini ja sotilaspoikani, ajattelin, yhtäkkiä täynnä kummallista hellyyttä. Ja sitten: voi poika raukkaa.

En ollut varma, kuinka kauan seisoin siinä ovenraossa varoen herättämästä Hietasen huomiota. Kun lopulta vaistoni sai minusta vallan ja astuin sisään, kuulin oven narahduksen ja oman hameeni kahinan kiirehtiessäni lähemmäs tuskallisen kovana. Yksikin väärä ääni saattaisi herättää vänrikin. Menin sängyn luo varovaisin askelin, ja kun painoin käteni varovasti Hietasen itkusta vapisevalle olkapäälle, hän säpsähti kuin olisi saanut selkäänsä vasten kiväärin.

Annoin käsivarsieni liukua pitelemään Hietasen hartioita, rauhoittelemaan tärinää, yrittäen välittää hänelle kaiken mitä en saanut sanotuksi ääneen. Että en koskaan paljastaisi hänen ja vänrikin salaisuutta kenellekään. En, vaikka sydämeni tuntui halkeavan.

Hietasen itku suli hiljalleen väkivaltaisiksi nyyhkäyksiksi. Hänen kohottaessaan lopulta katseensa hänen märät, punaiset silmänsä porautuivat minun silmiini. ”Vilho ei parane enää. Eikö niin?”

Jotenkin uskoin, ettei Hietanen ollut meidän keskusteluamme kuullut. Hän oli arvannut asian itse. En tiennyt, kuinka kauan sitten. Mutta katsoessani ensin vänrikin nukkuviin kasvoihin, kerrankin kaikesta tyhjästä ahdistuksesta vapaisiin, ja sitten rakkaaseen sotilaspoikaani, tiesin jotain muuta. Seuraavana perjantaina Hietanen ei tulisi.

Eipähän ainakaan joutuisi näkemään pitkäaikaisosastoa. Se olisi voinut olla hänelle liikaa.

”Jos mää vaan sen saisin tiättä, et… et oisinks mää voinu jotenki estää tän. Jos mää oisin… oisin kuiteski voinu estää sitä murtumast, estää sitä ottamast sen kasapanoksen…”

Painoin pääni Hietasen olkapäätä vasten. Sanoja minulla ei enää ollut.

Hyvästi, sotilaspoika – hyvästi, Urho. Toivottavasti joku päivä et enää syytä itseäsi.

* * *

Kun parin päivän päästä vänrikkiä laitettiin lepositeisiin, jotta se voitaisiin viedä uuteen huoneeseensa, se ei vastustellut. Ei yrittänyt liikkua, ei katsonut minuun päinkään, tuijotti vain ilmekään muuttumatta ulos pikkuikkunastaan. Satoi märkää lunta kuin kyyneliä. Sydäntäni poltti. Hyvähän vänrikin oli olla: ei se varmasti ymmärtänyt tarpeeksi, että olisi voinut tuntea surua tai ikävää.

”Parempi kun nyt katselet”, Eila sanoi köyttäessään viimeisen soljen kiinni. ”Kohta sinä et ulos enää näe.”

Minä istuuduin vänrikin sängylle, ihan siihen viereen, ja silitin sen tukkaa.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Vielä minä muistan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378396) by [mieoleahvena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieoleahvena/pseuds/mieoleahvena)




End file.
